bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mutsuki Kurogami
Mutsuki ( 睦月), also known as Baku (バクー, Baku), is a First-year student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. He is a very intimidating and nice looking young man and has very striking features. Despite his looks, he is very nice and is a very sweet but moody person. During his life, he has been through a lot of things but he is still aspiring to be a hero. At first, he was thought to be quirk less but manifested his quirk late at the age of 12 and trained day and night to get into U.A.His combat abilities are unrivaled and he is exceptionally experienced for his age and has been recognized by staff and even many pros. He is a very determined boy and will graduate from U.A and further continue his goals. Appearance Mutsuki is a very handsome and good looking man. He likes to look nice and as well as looking nice he likes to be comfortable and doesn't like tight and scratchy clothes. His hair is one of his most prominent features as it is a very Saturated purple color and is extremely small. Another one of his prominent features is his skin as his mother was born in America and was of African descent and due to this his skin is a very nice caramel like color and his father was both of Korean and Japanese descent and his skin is very soft and clear free of all blemish which passed on to Mutsuki. His eyes are also another one of his greater feature being a nice amber color and his eyes have been described to be similar to wolfs eyes. His everyday outfit or school uniform consists of the school blazer a blue tie and a white button-down shirt he also wears plaid pants a black pair of shoes He isn't the most fond of the school outfit tho he still wears it but chooses to wear his more blase half-tucked and open in school he was said to look very intimidating tho to his close friends he was said to have a warm glow almost to that of a cinnamon bun under a glowing light and he seems to always smell like sweets and always has food Mutsuki's street clothes consist of a green coat with a cream fur hood and a white shirt with gray stripes he also wears jeans and is almost always seen with food. He loves to be comfortable while in public or with friends as to fully enjoy his life as he feels uncomfortable clothes restricts his life. His hair is usually styled a little differently to when at school. He also has a very barbeque like smell wafting around him with a vague aura of sweetness. He likes to be comfortable layers and feels as tho he's still in bed tho this can trigger him to sleep in public. He loves to wear fashionable shoes and likes his shoes to kinda be the main event. (Stride of Ares) Adonis Otogari Bloomed Full Dialogue Render-0.png|Mutsuki's Hero Outfit (Show Mascot) Adonis Otogari Original Render.png|Mutsuki's General Appearance Adonis Otogari 1.png|Mutsuki's School Uniform File:E8c85472282e0abfc73128d9152a7fa6.jpg|Mutsuki as a Child with his Dog Personality Mutsuki is a very kind person although he is only really kind to certain people altogether he is a very nice person to friends and Strangers but he can be very cruel to enemies and less liked people He is a very funny person and he loves to crack jokes and to make people laugh. he can easily come up with jokes on the spot and can easily entertain people. He can also be quite wild he is a pretty loud person, especially with friends, is not really a fan of being quiet .mutsuki is very open-minded and inclusive and will most likely never judge you due to background or ways of living due to his background being so bad he hates to judge.and he also likes to make the best of any situation and is very optimistic.his emotions are very bipolar and when he's not being wild he can be very chill though he may not mean to be. this is most common when he is in uncommon or foreign places. Mutsuki is also very defensive and doesn't take to rules or orders very well and because of this doesn't work well with teachers or people in power and he is very rebellious. Mutsuki also shows to much care to what people think of him making him little shy and nervous in public alone but he usually tries to hide this by saying he doesn't care even though he cares too much. He also has a very short temper which goes along with his defensiveness and can be quick to get angry at times. Mutsuki is also very blunt and never sugarcoats and says stuff like it spares no expense which can come of as rude. He's also pretty childish and argumentative sometimes blowing things out of proportion and arguing over small or even nonexisting things.he is also a very untrusting person due to his bad background and can be very depressed and sad at times. His emotions and personality also shift at times sometimes being nice and sometimes being mean and is very moody. Mutsuki really likes swimming in the ocean.he also loves cute animals like otters and he also really loves greasy festival foods and hates dull colors and greatly hates quinoa and geese History Early life During Mutsukis early life he had a family and he was very happy he went to school and had friends.until his family was targeted by a group of vigilantes then stuff started going wrong like they'd lose money and there'd be bricks thrown through their windows this was a very stressful time but he always had his family and friends until the vigilantes finally decided to make a move and robbed and killed his mother it was an extremely devastating time as his father was struggling with drinking now that he had no wife and his little sister was never the same always in tears he was still optimistic and prayed to see his mother again though he still had what family he had left and also his friend one friend in particular named Shiro he was his best friend and they were almost inseparable . they would help each other with everything there friendship was great until the day Mutsuki and his sister went to play at Shiro's house were the vigilantes were hanging out they recognized Mutsuki immediately and took both him and his brother and saw this as an opportunity .as Mutsuki's father had a very good quirk they used him and his sister as incentive for there father to become a criminal which would help them grow bigger so there took custody of the kids for a while till they reached their goal and were done with the father. During the time of being kidnapped Mutsuki stayed in an old abandoned house with bars on the windows and doors . while there he studied the building he had found a way out when they would be brought food the doors were left open and e could get out thought he had to have speed to make the escape so he and his sister trained while their time being trapped and trained they saw what there father had became he was a villain and engulfed with power a power he never felt before as he had never really used his quirk and this gave him more incentive to train when the day finally came they ran as fast as they could they knew of the securities quirks and they were useless in long ranged combat so they got away but a new guard caught up with them and his sister stumbled and was caught but she told him to keep running and he got away the fate of his family friends and life before left unknown Life On His Own After Mutsuki got away from the vigilantes and his old life he had to make it alone. At 8 years old there weren't many ways to make a living on his own but he made it work. he sold his own services such as cleaning dog walking and other household work. as he was very tall for his age he could pretend to be older.he was able to buy food and essentials. He joined together cardboard boxes to build a small house and furniture behind a 24-hour convenient store so he always had access to food. Mutsuki never had any reason to become a hero before the ordeal with his family when own but now he has the incentive to become a hero he wanted to save his sister and avenge his mother.he would continue his training by buying action movies and copying those moves.he had grown quite well and accumulated a good sum of money.and was able to take classes he honed his skills and soon he had enough strength to take on someone twice his age. Then on a very unlucky night coming back from lessons he found vigilantes forcefully interrogating the convenience store owner. out of a spur of rage he went to attack but when he entered he was appalled to see it was his father beating the owner he then attacked them he managed to take down 2 of the 5 that were there by fighting and attacking them with drinks and foods from the store but he was soon subdued and beaten and when he was so beaten so bad that he could no longer move his father raised a gun to him but before he could shoot two pro heroes appeared to help. as in the fight, the shop owner called the police and the pro heroes attacked and defeated them all except his father who threw the vigilantes in front and ran away the heroes then helps him and brought him to the hospital. He was then taken to were they could find out what to do with him an orphanage.he was deemed mature enough to take care of himself and was placed in an apartment and they returned the money that was left in his cardboard home and also the pro heroes offered to give him a small fraction of there pay an allowance so he didn't have to work and this was the start of his even more vigorous training to fight even without a quirk he would then go onto saving his sister and Defeat his father though his father would go on to escape. he soon enrolled in school and studied incredibly hard and soon was top of his class he had little friends and a lot of time so he would only study and train.and soon he was one of the best candidates in his class to go to U.A and he had the full support of his teachers and they were soon recommending him to U.A now he is even closer to realizing his dreams and becoming a pro Time at U.A Abilities & Powers Physical Prowess Mutsuki has shown to be above-average in Combat at an early age. His abilities were present during his school days, which became apparent when he was winning most fights he would get in with bullies His fast speed and reflexes makes it difficult for his opponents to land a good hit on him or dodging his own attacks. Mutsuki has shown great flexibility that allows him to do acrobatic moves. He has demonstrated the ability to, jump into the air then kick Multiple enemies and still be able to land with great succession on both feet. Mutsuki is skilled in the use of many forms of hand-to-hand combat. He uses it with his quirk to catch his opponents off guard.he is so skilled it almost rivals the power of pro heroes attacking faster than they can Realize. and this is also very useful to times when his dreams are not the most effective or when he can't get sleep to dream *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhance Agility *Enhanced Stamina/Endurance *Enhanced Intelligence Fighting-Styles *Boxing *Taekwondo *Muy Thai * *Karate Quirk Dreamer Mutsuki’s quirk allows him to bend the reality around him and summon and change things to become and gain the properties from things that are from his “dream Land “ which is the world in his head containing his dreams and it changes depending on his mood a factors of his life He also has no control over the changes which limits what can be summoned. And these dreams are not always lucid and he could be unaware of the fact he is dreaming. He doesn't need to be asleep or dreaming, he can pull from either past dreams or dreams had the night before out of the Himself. This takes a bit of energy to do because he has to reach deep into the mind and the bigger, stronger and more complex the manifested item is it can take even more energy to Materialize, The things that are summoned are made of dream mist which can be fairly strong and sturdy and can be very flexible depending on what's being summoned. They also retain all the details they had in the dream such as color and texture. The way Mutsuki Uses his ability is Through a purple galaxy like fog/Cloud that he can secrete through all orifices in his body it's harmless and does no damage and has no physical use it only served as a bridge to contact an enemy or someone else's dreams and when dream walking this Mist is connected in through the eyes ears or mouth anything in contact with the brain he uses the fog to pull the item from his or someone else's dream and then pulls the item or thing from the fog. Due to the abilities extreme power the Mutsuki must use up a lot of mental strength resulting in him almost always sleeping. When he is sleeping the hero's powers become truly dangerous because it's even more difficult for him to control his dreams. Whatever he summons is also somehow affected by his mood Drawbacks the quirk Drains energy pool to materialize with the risk of causing him to suddenly sleep, size and complexity are factors that increase rate of drain being in someone's dream when they wake up does bad stuff .takes things out from his dream so overusing it can remove entire dreams and render him incapable of summoning anything as there'd be nothing to pull from. takes energy to maintain it as well. brain power is continuously drained so he begins to think slower, slows down how quickly he can summon stuff. only objects, and he had to understand how they were made/worked, can't casually summon creatures and create life Miscellaneous Abilities *Culinary Expertise *Talented Singer *Great Artist Trivia *Mutsuki Name combines 夢 (bou, mu, kura.i, yume, yume.miru) meaning dream. With 月 (gatsu, getsu, tsuki) meaning moon. * Mutsuki's Favorite foods are Usually served as festival foods, Such as Takoyaki, Yakisoba, Taiyaki, and Dango. His favorite drinks are Ramune or any drink containing mango. *Mutsuki shares his birthday with anime characters such as Juuzoo Suzuya from Tokyo Ghoul & Ashura Otsutsuki from Naruto *Mutsuki is Bisexual References Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Males Category:Male Characters